goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ship of Ghouls
Ship of Ghouls was the thirty-sixth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Hocus-Pocus Horror and followed by Escape from Horror House. The book's front cover featured a giant shark with red streaks near its jaws in the foreground. Behind the shark was a sunken cruise ship, and debris littered the ocean floor. It was released in May 1999 and was 137 pages long. Plot You and your friend, Glenn, take a two-week cruise to Japan. A fellow passenger says that people are doing experiments on the boat that are causing passengers to turn into fish-like creatures and he is therefore going to blow the ship up. You have to choose between telling the captain about the bomb threat and jumping off in order to get away from the explosion. If you and your friend follow the passenger, you see the results of some of the experiments and have to defeat the one in charge of the operation. If the ship blows up, you meet a group of new friends and you all have to work together to survive. Bad Endings *Dying of paralyzing poison. *Eaten alive by a gigantic lobster. *During a magic show, you're eaten up by a tiger. *Washed up in very hot water. *A plane flies by and drops a parachute. The reader thinks that the parachute is some sort of care package, but instead, it's a nuke. *Sinking while trying to swim to a lifeboat. *A piranha is ready to have a meal with your friend as the main course and the reader as dessert. *The reader ends up really cold. *A shark eats you and your friends. *The reader falls deep underwater from the top of the ship. *Crushed by a mammoth plate. *A riptide catches you. *A lizard keeps its teeth on your arm. You probably die of loss of blood. *You get burned up when red hot lava burns your hut. *Getting poisoned while playing a game of darts. Another competitor accidentally threw the dart at your arm. *Having only one life sentence to serve instead of two. *Getting really weak without any food or water. *Getting eaten as a jumbo shrimp Good Endings *Arriving in California and taken to a fancy sushi restaurant. *When playing a game of mini-golf, everyone applauds you and you become a mini-golf pro. *Dolphins attract a U.S. Navy ship. The ship drops you off in Hawaii and spend time at the Marina Institute. *Going home with a pet turtle who turns out to be a lawyer. He repays the reader for his tank and turtle food, doing your parents' taxes and helps sue the cruise line. *A tartar sauce company founded by you, your friend and a chef named Henri becomes a huge worldwide success, and eventually you become rich and famous. *A tortoise takes you to the Galapagos Islands; from there you will volunteer for science. *You end up going home but smell like fish. *You find a chest full of jewels and doubloons, but still don't go home yet. However, when you die of old age, you'll still be the richest person on the island. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Other Countries Category:America Category:Sports Category:Scientists